Saving the Enemy
by FutureAuthor711
Summary: This is my guess on what could have happened while Pudding and Taruto were trapped in the cave beneath the dome in Episode 40. Pairing is Pudding X Taruto. Enjoy!


**Saving the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Pudding and Taruto, I'm merely a fan.**

**This story is a one shot between Pudding and Taruto (or Tart). It takes place during episode 40 of Tokyo Mew Mew. This is my story of what could have happened. This was after Pudding finds Taruto in the cave. Enjoy!**

"Taruto!" Pudding exclaimed in surprise.

"Yo!" The youngest alien smirked.

"What are you doing at a place like this," Pudding asked, looking around. "Digging this huge hole?"

"It's an experiment." Taruto stated. "We're going to let the dome above fall down. This is a small test. If it works then we'll have the whole Tokyo area cave in. Heh!" He smirked.

"Oh no!" Pudding said. She looked directly into Taruto's golden eyes. Then she said, "Doing something like that is dangerous!"

"Duh, that's why we're doing it!" Taruto scoffed, coming to stand beside Pudding. "This is why I hate kids!"

"Wow, I'm a little bit taller!" Pudding giggled.

"Shut up!" Taruto yelled angrily. Taking a breath, he said,"Anyway, that's what's going to happen if we keep digging. Now you're scared, right?"

"I won't let you do things like that!" Pudding pointed a finger at him.

"Very well, stop me if you can!" At that, a Chimera Animal emerged from the ground.

"Today is the day I make you cry!" Taruto grinned. "Go, Chimera Animal!"

~~~ After a few minutes of struggling ~~~

"Did you forget that I can manipulate plants?" Taruto snickered, binding Pudding with vines. "Now, kill her!" He commanded the Chimera Animal.

Suddenly, the roof rumbled, raining rocks onto the monster's head. The Chimera Animal went berserk.

"Oh no, i can't control it anymore!" Taruto realized.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, bubbly laugh. "Ha ha! That's so lame!" Pudding giggled.

"Shut up!"

The roof rumbled again, and rocks started falling, burying Pudding underneath.

~~~ Some time later ~~~

"Hey, what are you doing, being buried?" Taruto asked sarcastically.

All that was visible of Pudding was her tail, which he used to pull her out of the ground.

Pudding looked around. "Huh?"

"He he he! The exit's blocked! Serves you right!" Taruto laughed, hands on his hips.

Pudding turned around to look at him with a bright smile. "Thank you! Thanks for helping me out!"

Taruto's eyes widened.

"Wait a second. Here!" Pudding handed him a candy drop, still smiling.

"What's this?" Taruto asked.

"That's a present for saving me."

"For me?" Taruto pointed at himself. Pudding nodded.

"Stop fooling around!" Taruto exclaimed. "Why should I have that?!"

"Hey, Taruto," Pudding said. "You don't have to act like a bad guy. You know, we can't fight in here anyway."

"_I_ can get out of here easily by teleportation! You're the one who's in trouble here!"

Pudding giggled, smiling widely.

"Bleh!" Taruto stuck his tongue out.

~~~ Pudding's Point of View ~~~

"Listen, the exit's blocked, so you can't get out! You'll die here!" Taruto explained to me.

"Someone will come and save us." I smiled, happy to watch his expressions change.

"Forget it..." He waved his hand. "Since the Chimera Animal is digging uncontrollably, the dome will collapse soon and you'll be flat as a pancake."

A silence filled the cave.

"So, are you scared now?" I heard him ask.

I only laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Taruto snapped.

I scooted closer to him, noticing that his eyes widened and his mouth dropped at my closeness.

"In that case, we will turn into fossils, together." Even I had to admit his surprised face was really cute.

"L-like I said, _I_ can get out of here easily." He reminded me.

"So..." I grabbed his hand and placed it in my own. "Let's hold hands." I watched his eyes widen even more and his other hand froze in shock.

"Why?!" He stuttered. "What are you up to?!" He yanked his hand away. My spirits dimmed a little at the absence.

"I think if we're going to become fossils, it'd be more fun to be smiling and holding hands." I explained to him, smiling warmly.

Taruto blinked. "You're so weird."

~~~ Taruto's Point of View ~~~

It had gotten really quiet in the cave.

"Hey, why aren't you scared?" I asked the yellow monkey beside me.

"Why?! Answ-" I looked over at her and stopped speaking. The yellow Mew Mew was struggling to get air, and sweat was beading on her face.

"You..." I began. _Oh, that's right, there's hardly any oxygen left in here._ I thought.

I reached toward her. "Hey, are you ok?" I yanked my hand back. _What am I doing?! She's the enemy! I'm actually concerned about a human?! _

I dropped my hand. Her breathing was geting more laboured.

_Damn, what do I do?_ I argued with myself.

Maybe I could-no! Don't even think about that! But I couldn't just sit there and listen to the Mew slowly suffocating. I had to do _something_.

I sucked in a breath. Cyniclons needed less oxygen than humans, but I figured I might as well try.

"Hey." I caught the monkey's attention.

Her head turned towards me. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, face red as my shirt.

I opened her mouth and released the air I had sucked in. I felt relieved when I felt her take the oxygen.

At least she had a little more air. But there was one more problem-I was kissing the enemy!

~~~ Pudding's Point of View ~~~

I had turned my head to see what Taruto, or Taru-Taru, as I had decided to call him, wanted to say, only to find his lips pressing into mine. My breathing almost stopped altogether.

I blushed fiercely when I felt his lips nudge mine open.

I wondered why he was doing this.

Taru-taru always insisted that I was the enemy, and he would never help me.

Then I felt him breathe into me. Now I understood. He was sharing. Sharing with the enemy.

I took the oxygen nonetheless.

Then I felt him start to pull away, so I released my hold on him. I wasn't even aware I'd been holding onto him!

~~~ Taruto's Point of View ~~~

I forced myself to draw away from the girl, Pudding.

If I'd kissed her any longer, she might've thought I liked her.

Wait a minute, did I? Did I like Pudding? Was I in love with the enemy?

I probably was, considering my next move.

I supported the dome with my plants and picked up the now unconscious Pudding.

Then I teleported me and her outside of the dome.

I laid her down on the ground and shook her shoulder.

"Hey," I said softly. "How much longer are you going to sleep?"

Her amber eyes slowly opened, and she stared at me for a while.

"Taru-taru! You saved me!" She jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me, knocking me to the ground.

"Um..." I blushed at our situation. She was on top of me and hugging me too.

"Oops, sorry, Taru-taru!" She clambered off of me.

I stood up, still blushing.

She hugged me again. "Taru-taru is a friend! A friend!"

My face reddened even more when she let go of my arms to grab my shoulders.

"What are you-" I was cut off by her lips pressing into mine.

My eyes widened and I remained there before hovering above her.

"Listen, the only reason I saved you is because I haven't seen you cry yet!" I lied, shaking the red off my cheeks.

Then I flew away, smiling at the candy drop she had given me.

~~~ The End ~~~

**Hello there! I hoped everyone liked it! I love this couple, so I decided to do a one shot! Please R&R!**

**-FutureAuthor711**


End file.
